Turquoise Dofus Hunters
History Started by RikkiL with full-backing by my lovely wife Misty-Rea on the 3rd December 2007 we left our old guild the Knights of Fortune after over 18 months and embarked on our own journey. Statistics Dofuses dropped by members so far:- 2 Average player level:- 144 Top 10 players by level: 200x2, 199x4, 196x1, 195x1, 194x1 and 190 Joining Requirements You must be mature and very active. We don't recruit 1) Leechers, 2) Text-Speakers and Chavs and 3) primarily language of the guild is english. We have spanish, french, swedish and venezuelan players here at last check. You must be LEVEL 100 or above. Our Goal and Ethos Everyone wants a Dofus and the Turquoise variety is perhaps the most sought after one in the game. The sole purpose of our guild is to conquer and tackle the Dragon Pig as much as possible, but we do much more and have fun along the way. This requires the utmost in organisation, crafting and purchase of the keys, inviting non-guildies to our events to promote our ethos and perhaps the most important key skill of every member will be the determination to continue fighting the Dragon Pig. At first you don't succeed, try and try again. Thats our motto. So what about Soft Oak you might ask. In the short term, our goal is first and foremost the Dragon Pig as its both easier to kill and quicker to repeat. Soft Oak will never be out of the question, and indeed we will visit it on occasion. Ok so you read this far. I trust you still want your hands on a Turquise Dofus? What we are looking for is determined players to join our ranks, characters must be Level 120+. If you are in an established guild then don't worry you can always return in a month or so after you have dropped a Turquoise Dofus! Paddocks/Houses As outlined above our primary goal as a guild is to drop Turquoise Dofuses. As a guild our priority towards owning a Paddock is very low indeed. Though in the future this maybe something worth some consideration. As for houses, yes fine. If members wish to add a house to the guild then this can be done when the guild reaches the appropriate level. We currently have one guild house located in Brakmar. Most of the guild is Brakmarian incidently. The Ranks Due to the unique goal and function of our guild there are only a small handful of ranks, they are all explained in this section. 1. Leader 2. Second in Command. The Leader and the Second in Command work together to ensure that the guild meets all is goals and objectives. This includes organising events, working with Crafters to ensure the guild has a ready supply of keys on hand. Dealing with Diplomatic Relations from time to time. Leader has the ability to change the attributes of the guild collector and setting member's rights and ranking. Leader Rights: All rights. Second in Command: All rights, except Manage Collector. 3. Recruiting Officer Responsible for promoting the guild, improving awareness and inviting new members to the guild subject to level requirement imposed at the time. Rights: Same as Ranks 4-6 plus Ban. 4. Treasure Hunter A Treasure Hunter is simply a member that does NOT have a Handyman or Hunter profession. He, like Crafters or Poachers is seeking the holy-grail of dropping the Turquoise Dofus. 5. Crafter A Crafter is simply a member that has the Handyman profession. A crafter's duty as well as fighting of course is to provide the guild and its members with keys to complete the Dragon Pig runs by making a ready supply of keys. By no means should Crafters have to do farm matts alone and shouldn't hesistate to call on Poachers or Treasure Hunters to help them. 6. Poacher A Poacher is simply a member that has the Hunter profession. If you wish to equip a Hunter weapon during a Dragon Pig battle please be sure to tell everyone as you may be the only hard-hitter in the group. Whether you are a Treasure Hunter, Crafter or a Poacher you all share the same rights. Rights: Invite new members, Place Collector, Collect Resources from the Collector, Collect Kamas from the Collector, Collect Items from the Collector, Use the Paddocks, Fit the Paddocks. 7. Scout Is responsible for the placement and collection of perceptors. The perceptors you will place will serve one of two functions. 1. XP Collection in prime/popular locations. 2. Collection of Key matts for Dragon Pig Keys in prime/popular locations. Its your job to find these locations and maintain a strong guild presence in these areas. Additionally, when you collect from the perceptors it is your role to ensure that these matts get crafted by the Craftsman (rank of the guild) of our guild or find a suitable Handyman. You will frequently (at your discretion) meet your fellow Scouts at a suitable location in Party Mode and discuss your findings and share ideas as a team to further enhance and build on your objectives. Rights: Same as 4-6. 7. On-Trial New members to the guild are given this ranking. They will remain on this rank for 5 days or first complete 3 Dragon Pig Runs; Soul stones not included. Rights: Manage XP, Place Collector.